


Tonya & Maria's Hero Services

by AnimatedAaron



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Child Neglect, Comedy, Dorks in Love, F/F, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gender Issues, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), LGBTQ Themes, Love, Married Characters, Married Couple, Married Life, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Road Trips, Romantic Comedy, Superheroes, Team as Family, Transgender, World Travel, satirical comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedAaron/pseuds/AnimatedAaron
Summary: Being a ‘Hero’ doesn’t mean dressing up and using your powers to fight evil organizations. For Tonya & Maria, it means taking jobs in a ‘jack of all trades’ business set from their RV. Case and point, a young child asking to be brought home to their father after getting separated on a trip. Seems simple enough for an alcohol-loving psychokinetic & a retired ninja.Until they find out that the child & father were separated by the mother. Who has a fireball for anyone who gets in her way of obtaining her child. Even if the court order says that’s not her child anymore.Can the couple survive being chased down while keeping little Klay safe? Well, they’re ‘registered heroes for hire’. That’s what they’ve been paid to do. Fireballs & lack of beer in all.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter. 1

Last night, seeing all the empty beers spread out across their floor was quite the accomplishment. The couple even high fived knowing that only two people drank all of this! Now that it was morning and every step Tonya took made contact with said empty beer cans, it was something she regretted.

“Maria?” she called out. Maria’s reply was a loud gag followed by a splashing into the toilet. “How bad is it?”

Maria huffed, “Alcohol is evil!”

“So a 5 out of 10 then?”

“Lower your voice please.” She asked softly.

Tonya shrugged, “Sounds like a 6.” While her girlfriend continued to project what she had consumed last night into the RV’s bathroom, Tonya rubbed the back of her neck and got to cleaning.

She held open a large garbage bag, took 10 steps toward the front of the RV by the driver’s seat, and held her hand out to the mess in front of her. Her eyes focused on the induvial can by her foot. When it began to shake inside the sharp neon blue over line zipping around it, she moved onto the next can. One by one, a single line connected each object following Tonya’s line of sight between the open spaces. Before the minute was up, Tonya had pinned most of the beer cans on the floor like dots.

Her hand raised, as did the items. When she pointed to the bag, the items flew in single file filling it up.

Tonya let out a disappointed groan observing to see if she had missed any. The remaining 5 could easily be blamed on her hangover. So she did.

“Whadda want for breakfast?” Tonya asked walking to the stove that sat against center-left wall of the RV.

“Pizza please.” Maria called.

“No. You need actual nutrition.”

“We have it for lunch all the time!” Maria argued.

“That’s lunch. This is breakfast.”

“Clock.” Maria responded. Tonya raised a brow before looking up to face the microwave. It read ‘12:34’.

“Aw crap! Why didn’t you wake me up?” Maria’s loudest upchuck yet was heard. “Yeah, that one’s on me.” A quick about-face and two steps later, she was standing on one of the booth seats. Tonya turned a dial lying under the rolled up blinder. Their advertisement’s neon light shined dimly from the sides of the RV.

‘M.T. Hero Services

“Turn it off.” Maria ordered.

“We’re out of beer and need to buy more.”

“…no hard jobs.”

Coyly, “I make no promises.”

A rushed ‘Knock-Knock’ hit the door.

“That was quick.” Tonya opened the door, looking down to the sidewalk.

There stood an androgynous child who couldn’t be older than 11 or 12. They were just shy of 5 feet tall. Then again, those muddy boots were most likely giving them an extra two inches. Bags were under their nervous brown eyes. Their jeans were just as dirty almost giving off the image of a purposeful design. Tonya focused mostly on their bruised knuckles, holy shirt and ruffled chin-length black hair. If they were out of breath, she would’ve let them inside that very second.

“Uhm. Hi there.” Tonya greeted rubbing the back of her neck.

“Hi. My dad said to find a registered hero and give them this.” ‘This’ being an envelope hidden in their back pocket.

“Yeah, sorry honey. Heroes aren’t supposed to take jobs from kids. Your dad has to be the one to commission us.” Tonya then transitioned, “Where is he by the way?”

“No! It’s an escort.” They corrected, “I need you to take me to my dad.” Tonya had no intention on touching that envelop.

“But I thought your dad sent you to us?” Tonya asked.

The kid inhaled deeply and rounded off their instructions.

“He said if we got separated, then to find a registered hero, give them this envelope and ask them to take me to the address inside. I don’t know what’s in it but it feels like money cause you can feel stuff through things sometimes.” At this point, the child was gradually starting to unintentionally yell, “And I’ve been running all night and I’m really tired even though I just woke up and got something to eat from the food truck over there. But I didn’t spend any of the money inside the envelope. I spent my own money! So I really just want to go home or to my dad cause I don’t know where he is! And my feet hurt from running! And there was this dog that chased me! And I dropped my backpack with all my food in it so I had to buy more! And the man at the truck was really mean and said I smelled horrible even though he smelled like cigarettes! And-”

 

“Okay! Okay! Calm down kid.” The last thing any adult wanted was a crying child that wasn’t there’s on their hands. “Just come inside and we’ll help you find your dad.”

 

“*sniff* Okay.” The kid took their boots off before stepping into the RV, losing three inches.

 

“What’s your name?” she asked closing the door behind them.

 

“Klay.” They replied. Their eyes darted around looking for a place to sit that wouldn’t get dirty. The half circle booth on the right side was leather, so that was out. It’d be rude to sit on the kitchen countertop. Granted, the tile floor wouldn’t get stained, but this wasn’t their home to leave dirt around.

“No. Your name.” Tonya asked again with more stern. They made eye contact.

As if it was rehearsed, “K-L-A-Y. Klay.”

“Okay, Klay.” Tonya smiled. “I’m sure I’ve got some clothes you can change into. Go ahead and take a shower.” Kay’s brown eyes narrowed in on Tonya’s hazel ones upon hearing the offer. “What?”

“You just happen to have clothes that’ll fit an 11-year-old?” Klay asked taking a step back towards the front door.

“I have a t-shirt and boxer shorts that's too big for you, but are too small for me that you can wear while your clothes are in the wash.” Tonya answered.

Klay responded as if there was never any tension to begin with, “…okay.” They handed her the envelope before walking toward the front of the RV.

“Other way honey.”

They pivoted around, “Sorry.”

There were two doors in the back of the RV. One was dead center in the back which most likely was the bedroom. The sliding door on the left side had the sound of a toilet flushing before opening up revealing a disoriented woman.

“Maria, this is Klay.” Tonya introduced.

“I heard.” Maria said. She turned to the child while passing by them. “Hey Klay.” Her ebony skin matched her brown eyes which were a shade darker than Klay’s. Well, Klay’s eyes were brown. As the two stood there, Maria saw two emeralds foaming over the earth. “You okay?” she asked.

“Yeah.” Klay answered nervously. Honestly, “I like your hair.”

“Oh,” She ran her fingers through the curls. “Thank you.” Klay rushed into the room shutting the door.

“Aw!” Tonya teased. “They like you.”

Maria playfully punched her arm, “I’m not into 11-year-olds.” She spotted the envelope. “How much is in it?”

“I don’t know.” Tonya said. It was still sealed and had a considerable amount of weight for its size. There was also no way it could be mailed in its spotty, overstuffed state.

“You gonna open it or not?” Maria asked.

“I dunno.” Tonya sighed. This resulted in Maria swiping it and tearing the side open.

“Yoink!”

“Sweetie, come on!”

Inside was just as Klay stated. 100 individual bills, and a folded up piece of paper. Maria started to read the letter while Tonya ended up searching for a money band or rubber-band. By the time she found a hair band in the cabinet, she realized that Maria wasn’t going to read it out loud.

“What’s it say?” Tonya asked.

“Mom & Dad don’t get along and the kid is caught in the crossfire. We’re going to Colonel City so mom can’t kidnap Klay again.”

“Kidnap?” Tonya repeated.

“Yeah. Mom is an anti-hero. Dad is a registered hero. He’s using one of his three crossover favors on whoever gets this.”

It was a printed out letter with a barcode along the bottom and the heroes seal at the top right.

“So what’s the cash for if it’s a ‘Hero’s favor’?” Tonya asked.

“Insurance?” Maria guessed. The two hindered hearing the shower turn on, but went right back to the conversation. “How much is there?”

“1000 Rams.” Tonya said. “Plenty of beer.”

“Or a less obnoxious sign.” Maria joked. Three firm and prerogative knocks hit the door. "See, there’re some people now to tell us how ugly it is.”

“J.J. did an amazing job on it.” Tonya rebutted putting the contents of the envelope away.

Maria opened the door looking down at a woman with brown hair similar to Klay’s. Her light brown skin was a tone lighter than the child’s. Their short noses, however, were identical.

“Can I help you?” Maria asked.

“I’m looking for my daughter Carmen.” The woman held her hands together at her waist failing nervousness. “She’s got my—”

“Haven’t seen her.” Maria tried to shut the door, but the woman’s hand stopped it.

A glowing red Ares mark on her forearm came to light and her eyes changed to match the fire.

“Then who do these four-hundred dollar boots out here belong too then?”

Maria was as casual as possible stating, “Someone who got ripped off.”

She kicked the door pushing the woman away. Not wasting time, Tonya grabbed the key from the dash starting the RV. Maria slammed the door shut not wanting to know what ability this Ares had.

“Sweetie.” Maria pestered.

Tonya groaned back, “I know! I know! I’m taking off!”

The woman jumped back to her feet cocking her arm back like she were about to throw something. Her fingertips sparked like a lighter with her whole arm burning a trail of fire the color of a desert red. Upon the pitch, out flew a ghostly fireball slamming against the Rv knocking the light out!

Wham! The fleeing RV was rocked hard enough to make it skid for a good ten feet!

“Give Me Back My Daughter!” she screamed tossing another fireball. Much to the couple’s delight, the woman didn’t get enough arch to hit them.

Tonya leaned out the driver’s window still illegally speeding down the street past red lights, “No!”

Until Next Time


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria & Tonya make a plan and check on the kid trapped in their bathroom.

The RV had driven down the street and continued onto the highway. The sign that Maria had complained about earlier was now flickering. A thin layer of smoke from the leftover heat of the fireball was leaving a trail that everyone could see. Tonya was still checking the rearview mirror every few seconds. 

Maria waltz up to the driver’s seat. She placed her hand on the headrest and leaned down a little. 

“The nearest repair station is going to be in three miles.” 

“We need to get further away,” Tonya argued. “It’ll die down soon.”

“See, that’s what I thought,” Maria replied. “But it’s been fifteen minutes and it still hasn’t dimmed at all.” Tonya didn’t mean for her grip to become more obvious, but it did. “If she attacks us again, we’ll at least be in public. Plus, your tablet says the auto shop is across from a fire station.”

Tonya side eyed her wife, “You know you’re not allowed on my tablet without permission.” They both snickered. Tonya with a quick exhale and Maria in a purposely over the top cackle. 

The woman remembered the entire reason that they were attacked.

“Is the kid okay?” Tonya asked. 

“Yeah,” Maria answered going to check on them. “A little turbulence never hurt anyone.” 

Factiously, “And you wonder why I won’t let you have kids.” Ignoring the comment, Maria knocked on the bathroom door. 

“You okay in there buddy?” she asked. There was a bit of a delayed response. 

“Y-yes ma’am. I’ll be out soon.” Their voice was more nervous sounding than anything else. “Two minutes.” The shower wasn’t running and the clothes left for them were obviously too large. Maybe the child was struggling to make a sensible outfit out of an adult women’s small t-shirt and shorts? Regardless, Maria had to let them know about the change in plans. 

“Actually, I’m gonna need you to stay in the bathroom for a little while longer. We’re gonna park the RV in a safe spot and fix the smoke coming from the sign. We’ll get you clothes that fit you in the meantime. Okay?” Klay didn’t answer her. “Klay?” Maria knocked again. Her hand touched the handle wanting to check if the kid was actually okay. 

Without warning, the child yelled as if their life was on the line.

“DON’T COME IN!”

Tonya looked over her shoulder at Maria for a second. Maria was still focused on the eleven-year-old. 

“I’m not coming in.” She said calmly. “I just want you to know what’s going on. Okay?”

Klay’s adrenaline wasn’t dead yet. Maria could hear it in their voice and it was obvious. Wither Klay wanted it to be or not. 

“I’m okay. I understand.” They rushed. 

“Just hang in there and we’ll,” Maria looked to Tonya who was getting on the off ramp. “We’ll get you whatever food you wanna eat. Deal?”

There was a pause. Klay could be heard taking steps but it didn't seem to go in any direction. Maybe they were thinking about the offer?

“I'm not hungry,” Klay answered. "Thank you though." 

"Alright then." Maria smiled. "If you change your mind, we have waffles." She stayed by the door confidently waiting for a response back. The wait lasted four seconds. 

"May I have some waffles?" Klay asked. 

"Of course." 

"Thank you!" they happily said. The promise of unhealthy food calmed the child down. Who would’ve guessed?

END


End file.
